poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight the Phantom
Leela and Amy just found a Clue it was a Whistle Amy: Anime girl to Limbo man. Hermes: (On walkie talkie) This is Hermes, Over. Amy: We found a clue in a library and I think it belongs to someone you know, it's a Whistle. Hermes: (on walkie talkie) A couch's whistle! Amy: Exactly! Hermes: Oh my! Well, keep looking. If the Phantom is Down Hayes. Ms Hillkin's the only one who can confirm our suspicious. We need to find her. Amy: Okay, have you found anything interesting in the science room? Hermes: Nope. Amy: Okay. Amy Out. Hermes: Hermes Out. They went off to find Ms Hillkin Amy: Leela, I don't know about this snooping back stage. We could get in trouble. Leela: Don't worry, Amy. I'm sure it's fine. And then Ms Hillkin: Hey you kid! Nobody's supposed to be back here! What are you doing? Leela: We're trying to help. We're looking for clues to keep the show from being haunted. Amy: Are you Ms Hillkin? Ms Hillkin: That's right. The Drama Teacher here. Twenty-two years now? So you've heard of our disturbances? Amy: Dwight is Hermes's Son and Conrad is a clone to Professor Franswroth. We're worried about her. Ms Hillkin: Well, that phantom has been a big nuisance! Leela: We were told that you weren't never around when he shows up. Ms Hillkin: Er.. well... They heard an evil laugh Amy: So anyway... Then she's gone Amy: The Phantom's around, and Ms Hillkin isn't! Leela: That sure doesn't sound like Ms Hillkin. Amy: Conrad and Dwight told me she used to be a prize-winning actress. She even won a golden square. Don't you think it's strange that Ms Hillkin disappeared every time the phantom's around? Leela: Yeah, a little too strange if you ask me. So she bring her walkie talkie Leela: Purple Woman to Crab Man. Come in, Zoidberg. Over. Zoidberg: (on walkie talkie) Leela: It looks like we have a new prime suspect. We just met Ms Hillkin, and wow was she a strange one. Quick, too. Zoidberg: (on walkie talkie) Quick like a phantom perhaps? Leela: Maybe. We'll keep looking for clues. Zoidberg: (on walkie talkie) Ok. Out. They went to the stage and reunited the Crew and they saw the Phantom in the Stage, and now they are gonna fight him, after that they defeated him Bender: Tada! Fry: Let's see who the Phantom is. He pull the mask and it was Couch Hayes All: Couch Hayes!? Fry: Huh? But where's Ms Hillkin? Ms Hillkin: Right here. Amy: She was just scared. Ms Hillkin: Not me. Whatever I thought the phantom was around, I ran to protect my most precious possession - The Golden Square... I won for the performing I used to do. I predict some day Conrad and Dwight will have one, too. Bender: So... Why would he do that? Professor Fransworth: Simple! For the love of the game. He knew he needed a full team to have a chance at winning this weekend's game. Fry: So he sabotage the show. Professor Fransworth: Exactly! Amy: Then the down hooked himself up to the wiring in the theater. Making him look like he could fly. Couch: And I would have gotten away with it as well. If it weren't for you meddling heroes and robot. Hermes: We'll it sounds like his next play will be a Gripping courtroom drama! And then school is finally scarce of scares. Bender: You said it. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3